De los celos y otras tácticas de distracción (PeChi)
by AyuPanda
Summary: Una separación no razonada, una fiesta y un juego de celos. Si Miguel no fuese tan resentido y Manuel no fuese tan orgulloso, quizás nada de eso hubiese pasado. Aviso: Un poco de humor, un poco de perversión, y muchos celos. LATIN HETALIA: Perú/Chile (ft. Brasil, México, Bolivia y la Mafia del Mate).
1. I

Tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que Manuel acabó su relación con Miguel. Habían estado juntos secretamente por un poco menos de un año, sin contar el tiempo anterior en el cual habían estado coqueteando discretamente en el trabajo, hasta que llegó un fin. En esa semana, justo la cual entraron en vacaciones, pensó que era tiempo de seguir caminos separados, ya que la relación le ocupaba tiempo valioso que podría usar para concentrarse en su vida laboral e intentar ascender de puesto. Tampoco quería quedarse como empleado promedio toda su vida, y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarlo. Como era de esperarse, estuvo bastante triste los primeros días y con el gran remordimiento de haber sido quien terminó todo, lo cual afectaba su rendimiento laboral aún más. Por lo tanto, para seguir adelante, recordó cada cosa particular que odiase de su ex. Su inhabilidad de asumir responsabilidades, su impuntualidad, su desorganización… Eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Excepto que en realidad no, porque amaba todas esas características, por mas odiosas que le fuesen.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba encontrarlo en la fiesta de Francisco esa noche. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo, pues en realidad estaba 100% seguro que encontraría a Miguel allí, siendo el mejor amigo del anfitrión. Manuel ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué había decidido asistir en primer lugar. Si debía socializar, no lo haría en una fiesta. ¿Quién sabe que clase de gente encuentre allí? Había ido por su ex, eso era seguro, aunque estaba en su subconsciente. Lo quería de vuelta. Le quería pegar. Le quería pegar cuando hayan regresado, por haber aceptado la separación. Nada de eso era su culpa, pero el pobre muchacho sentía una necesidad inmensa de pedirle perdón y volver a estar juntos, aunque nunca lo haría. Sería demasiado humillante si es que lo rechazaba, peor aún con tanta gente, compañeros de trabajo, particularmente, alrededor.

Estaba sentado en una silla de la barra del bar, aún sin tomar nada. Había llegado hace unos momentos, saludado a Francisco, pasado por la mesa de comida y acariciado a la tortuga. Hacía un poco de frío en el patio, así que decidió adentrarse en la casa para no ser afectado por la temperatura demasiado. De todos modos ya habían algunas personas allí dentro. Fue directamente a tomar asiento en un sofá y sacó uno de sus libros favoritos. Una vez que se hubo acomodado, reconoció unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo cercanos, pero no se molestó en ir a saludarlos. Aún no veía a Miguel. Pero ni siquiera se estaba preocupando por ubicarlo, ni nada, así que no le importaba. Hasta que escuchó el timbre y alzó la mirada del libro instintivamente. Esa manera repetitiva e irritante de tocar el timbre sólo podía significar que había llegado.

Después de la separación, Miguel estaba totalmente destrozado. Nunca llegó a entender el motivo, simplemente explotó y no quiso saber nada más. Se sintió demasiado mal, especialmente porque creyó que nunca se separarían. Se había ilusionado, y ahora le quedaría olvidar... Lo cual era sumamente complicado cuando se trataba de Manuel. En el trabajo, solía hacer los deberes tal y como le decían, ya que, en comparación, no tenia muchas intenciones de avanzar en la línea de carrera por el momento. Para él su relación era mas importante, por eso es que le chocó tanto.

Y al fin llegó el día de la fiesta, la cual Miguel creyó que sería lo mejor, porque podría divertirse y probablemente ahogar penas con el alcohol. Hasta que recordó que obviamente Manuel estaría ahí. ¡Pero de todas formas iba a asistir! Quería mostrarse fuerte ante todos, no iba a ser débil por la ruptura. Además no iba defraudar a su amigo.

En estos casos Miguel se volvió un tanto obsesivo. Había llegado a la puerta de la inmensa casona junto con un grupo de amigos, pero antes de entrar observó por la ventana y justo vio a Manuel sentado con un libro. Con tan sólo verlo le causó cierta molestia, tal vez mucho rencor e ira. Aunque sabía que no llegaba a odiarlo, ya que quería que sea una pesadilla y que nada de eso haya en realidad sucedido. Junto al grupo de amigos afuera de la puerta, tomó una decisión rápida y radical para demostrar que no iba a llorar ni una semana por su separación. Sabiendo que el brasilero no había llevado a nadie a dicha fiesta, Miguel lo había convencido de que se haga pasar como su cita. Posiblemente, siendo compañero de trabajo de ambos, Luciano sintió algo de lástima pero de todos modos tuvo que aceptar, porque era demasiado amable como para rechazar la propuesta. Felizmente no trabajaba en la misma área que Manuel por lo tanto no causaría tantas sospechas. Se tomaron del brazo y esperaron a que les abran la puerta, luego de haber tocado el timbre, por supuesto, y luego Inmediatamente entraron a la fiesta a sentarse a propósito cerca del sillón.

Aunque Manuel haya intentado evitar quedarse mirando a la puerta para ver a Miguel entrar, hizo justamente eso de todos modos. Tras su libro, evidentemente, para no ser demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, cuando vio que su ex pareja entraba del brazo de otro hombre, no pudo seguir disimulando. ¿Acaso había avanzado tan rápido? Pensó que quizás nunca se tomó su relación en serio o no le importó tanto como a él, lo cual le causó mucha frustración. Sentía ganas de ir donde estaban y decirle todo lo que pensaba en esos instantes, pero tuvo que mantener la compostura por estar en un lugar público. Fue aún peor cuando tomaron asiento justamente cerca de donde se encontraba. No era que estuviese celoso, ni mucho menos... Solo... No creía que fuese el momento apropiado para eso. Había pasado muy poco tiempo.

Después de haber estado mirando fijamente, a Miguel y su pareja por al menos cinco minutos, con ira desbordándosele de los ojos, Manuel decidió que lo único que podía hacer para evitar desmoronarse en medio de todo era hacer algo similar. Claro, encontrar a alguien de suficiente confianza como para que finja ser su pareja era imposible, pues hacer amigos no era su fuerte, pero al menos alguien quien sabía que no se haría demasiado problema con unas sonrisas coquetas y quizás un beso. Quería darle celos, eso era definitivo. Vio a su compañero mexicano, quien era relativamente nuevo a la empresa, sentado en el sillón opuesto al que estaba en esos momentos, igual cerca de la 'nueva parejita' y decidió acercársele.

Al parecer, Juan Pedro había tomado unos cuantos _shots_ de tequila, porque fue quien comenzó a coquetear sin que Manuel haga o diga nada. Simplemente se sentó al lado, y el nuevo empleado se acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre los dos. Obviamente esto le incomodaba ligeramente, puesto a que le gustaba tener espacio personal alrededor de gente que no conocía muy bien, ¡pero valdría la pena para vengarse de Miguel! Le sonrió tentativamente al mexicano, quien hizo lo mismo, antes de pasar su brazo por sus hombros y darle un beso en el cachete. Al hacer esta acción, estuvo al tanto de su ex, hasta que el otro joven lo jaló de la corbata para tenerlo muchísimo más cerca. Esto lo tomó desprevenido, pero le siguió el juego, aún apoyado en el hombro del centroamericano, aún mirando a los otros dos y aún enojado.

Miguel quería darle celos a Manuel, prácticamente esa era su intención desde que lo vio sentado en la fiesta. En esos momentos su furia estaba al máximo, y no dejaría que le gane en el juego de los celos. Se sentó junto a su _nueva pareja_ quien se sirvió una copa, tratando de acercársele más de poco a poco. Aunque no creyó que tanto haya sido necesario, porque sus intenciones originales involucraban solamente parecer una pareja, no hacer nada muy romántico. Le tuvo que ir explicando un poco de lo que sucedía sin quitarse la falsa sonrisa de encima, para que Luciano esté más o menos enterado del porqué de sus actitudes. Felizmente que ni Martín ni Sebastián estaban cerca, o ya lo hubiesen colgado del techo.

Miraba de reojo las acciones de Manuel hasta que lo vio sentarse junto al otro sujeto. No lo reconocía a primera vista, pero como sea. Nunca hubiese creído que sería capaz de lanzársele de porrazo. Era algo muy difícil de creer. Casi se atraganta con su bebida al verlos prácticamente besuqueándose (consideraba _cualquier_ tipo de beso como una traición). Quería morirse de los celos. Aunque él comenzó, pero ya que así estaban jugando tendría que subir de nivel. Intentó calmarse mientras convencía a Luciano de hacer algo parecido. Aunque al final de susurrar cosas, llegó máximo a darle unos besos entre inocentes e incómodos en la cara y luego se pararon para _ir a saludarlos,_ ya que se le habían acabado las ideas. "Buenas, ¿buenaza la fiesta eh?" Pregunto sonriendo aunque muy molesto por dentro.

Las interacciones con Juan Pedro no fueron _tan_ malas para Manuel, aunque definitivamente no se comparaban a los que alguna vez habría compartido con Miguel. Estas eran fingidas, pero qué le quedaba. Intentó no pensar demasiado en aquello y seguir pretendiendo con los coqueteos, lo cual era bastante difícil. Aun peor fue cuando tuvo que ver a _'la parejita'_ dándose besos, aunque felizmente no en la boca. De todos modos los celos lo estaban envenenando aún más, llegando a apretar los puños en reacción a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, continuó sonriéndole al mexicano, quien comenzó a bajar su mano hacia su pantalón. Definitivamente había tomado de más, hasta llegó a asustarlo un poco. Tampoco llegaría tan lejos, así que se alejó un poco.

Hasta que vio que _'la parejita'_ se acercaba, entonces regresó al lado de Juan Pedro de inmediato. Manuel tenía la mirada fija en Miguel, con mucha molestia, mientras que el chico a su lado terminó por desmayarse en el sofá gracias al alcohol. Eso no era parte del plan. "Hola, qué sorpresa verte por aquí." Respondió con la sonrisa más fingida del universo, mientras se ponía de pie con el mentón en alto aún mostrándose orgulloso. "Veo que viniste acompañado, me alegro. Si me disculpan." Añadió fríamente. Se hizo camino entre la multitud para buscar a alguien más. No iba a permitir que Miguel sea el único que se divierta con otro, y debía asegurarse que él se vengaría aún peor. Ese alguien más que debía encontrar era Julio.

* * *

Tan tan tan... ¿Qué pasará?

Producto de un rol con una amiga. Perdón si hicimos al Manu y al Migue medios ooc :'D


	2. II

Hasta el momento, la fiesta había estado muchísimo más intensa de lo que se había pensado en un inicio. Con pasos rápidos, escapando del círculo de vista de Miguel y Luciano, Manuel logró encontrar a Julio con los brazos cruzados al lado de la mesa de bocaditos. Odiaba a ese universitario, y este lo odiaba de vuelta, siempre fue así. Cuando visitaba a Miguel y su hermano estaba allí, nunca podían divertirse como pareja por su culpa. Cuando se sujetaban de las manos, se sentaba en medio. Cuando se querían besar, fingía estar herido para que no lo hagan. Cuando estaban con ganas de hacer cosas lindas en la cama, no se movía del cuarto de su hermano.

Pero ahora que habían terminado, seguro ya no le caía tan mal. O al menos eso supuso. Se acercó hacia el menor para contarle una historia, algo así como "tu hermano está saliendo con otro, te va a caer peor que yo. Tienes que ayudarme, te prestaré mis libros para que te ayuden en la universidad. ¿Conoces a alguien para que me acompañe?" El menor lucía interesado.

Miguel intentaba no gritar, aunque quisiera, porque ya le parecía una exageración este pequeño juego de celos. Definitivamente había notado las intenciones del otro chico, pero felizmente Manuel lo rechazó. De no haber sido así, posiblemente hubiese armado una tremenda escena de celos en medio de la casa. Sujeto al brazo de Luciano, quizás un poco _muy_ fuerte, y sonriendo _muy_ falsamente casi parecía dar miedo. Apretó los dientes, más molesto que nunca, poco a poco entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero hasta que se pusieron rojos. Luego se tuvo que disculpar por pseudo paralizarle la mano.

Observó por dónde se había ido Manuel. Quería espiarlo, para asegurarse que no fuese a conseguir otra pareja. Así que caminó en la misma dirección y se plantó en medio de la pista de baile, proponiendo divertirse un poco más, ya que su supuesta pareja se veía un tanto aburrido.

Julio le había dicho a Manuel que no iba a permitir que su novio, es decir Daniel, se bese con él, así que podía tomar a uno de sus primos. Bajo la desesperación que se le acababa el tiempo antes que _'la parejita'_ apareciera, le agradeció al boliviano, quien lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraban dos rubios bebiendo lo que parecía mate (alcoholizado). No quería ser tan _candy_ y juntarse con más de una persona ya en la fiesta, pero Miguel no le dejaba opción, así que se abrió camino entre ellos, quienes estaban cerca de la otra pared aparentemente también con unos tragos de más. Se dio cuenta que _'la parejita'_ estaba en medio de la pista de baile, lo cual casi lo hace olvidar sus motivos e ir directamente a separarlos, pero se contuvo para seguir con el plan inicial.

De nuevo, para su sorpresa, aunque ya no debería sorprenderle, antes que pudiera hacer nada, el de lentes lo tomó de la camiseta y lo empujó contra la pared, mientras el de ojos verdes comenzaba a besarle el cuello y las orejas. Manuel se sentía tan raro como lluvia en el Atacama, ya que ni siquiera conocía bien a esos individuos aparte que eran los primos del novio del hermano de su ex, pero no se opuso, simplemente para darle rabia a Miguel. Ahora se preguntaba _por qué_ habría confiado en Julio para esto, pues Dios sabe qué le habría dicho a ese par. Por momentos cerraba los ojos, pero luego los abría para fijarse en la pista de baile o en lo que hacían los rubios. Le iban haciendo comentarios a los que no les prestaba la más mínima atención, impidiéndole la salida. No eran malos joteando, para nada, pero aún extrañaba los hermosos comentarios ridículos de su ex pareja.

Miguel y Luciano estuvieron bailando por un tiempo, llegando a gozar de la fiesta. El peruano trataba de olvidar a su ex, distrayéndose con el baile y muy pronto con el alcohol, pues le indicó a su supuesta pareja que vaya por unas bebidas, las más fuertes que encuentre. Pudo ubicar a Julio y Daniel cerca de los bocaditos, pero por el momento no era de su interés molestarlos (ya les increparía su desaprobación ante la relación en algún momento cercano), así que se dirigió a otra parte. Recordar los coqueteos de Manuel con aquel muchacho mexicano hacían que la sangre le hierva, pero pensó que allí quedaría todo, que el chileno no sería capaz de más. Lástima que se equivocaba.

Al acercarse hacia una de las paredes al borde de la pista de baile, Miguel por fin ubicó a Manuel. Pero para su sorpresa, no estaba bebiendo ni tratando de leer en medio del bullicio, como se lo hubiese imaginado. Alzó una ceja, muy extrañado por la escena que tenía en frente, pues no se lo veía venir. Parado justo al frente, no tan cerca, pero definitivamente nada lejos, sentía como poco a poco el calor de la ira iba subiendo a su cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Podría huir, dolido, como posiblemente lo hubiese hecho como el total drama queen que era, pero decidió quedarse allí, observando. Masoquista.

De hecho haber visto a Miguel entrar de la mano con otra persona había despertado los celos de Manuel al máximo de inmediato, tanto que llegó a hacer cosas que nunca se le hubiesen cruzado por la mente. En un inicio pensaba hablarle tranquilamente para pedirle disculpas por haber sido un idiota y dejarlo en lugar de su trabajo, pero no le dejó opción al ver que aparentemente lo había superado tan rápido. Pero ya lo hecho estaba, y sentía un gigantesco nudo en la garganta que no le permitía decir bien las cosas, uno aún mayor en el cerebro que no le dejaba pensar para nada, y el más grande de todos en el corazón destrozado y repuesto de formas bizarras que no le daba la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Miguel se diese cuenta de nada de eso. Si ya tenía nueva pareja, que se olvide de él, pensaba, y que sepa que le va bastante bien por su cuenta. Levantó la barbilla un poco para mirarlo ligeramente desde arriba, intentando no mostrar mucha emoción externa.

–¿Qué? –Objetó, sin moverse de su lugar, aún con la mirada fija en él. Intentaba no dudar en sus palabras, expresándose firmemente como si no le doliese lo que estaba pasando.– ¿Acaso te molesta que me divierta con otros? ¡No me vai a venir a decir qué tengo que hacer! En especial ya que parece que estás muy feliz con _ese_.

Ahora que Manuel había comenzado a hablarle de esa forma se le hizo más fácil a Miguel responder, sin el nudo en la garganta que lo callase. Aún de brazos cruzados, tratando de ser intimidante, se acercó al trío de muchachos, pero prestándole toda su exclusiva atención sólo a uno de ellos.

–¡Oye! –Le gritó como respuesta, su enojo evidente.– ¿Por qué te chapas a tantos? ¡Pensaba diferente de ti! Y _ese_ , pues... ¡tiene nombre!

Miguel pensaba que, emitiendo un conglomerado de palabras cargadas de resentimiento –y por supuesto, celos– llegaría a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. No quería quedarse atrás, estaba herido. Si Manuel era capaz de olvidarse de la relación tan fácilmente, entonces, ¿por que él no?

–Si tú puedes conseguir pololo en menos de una semana, ¿por qué yo no puedo besarme con un par de weones en una fiesta?

–¿Por qué hablas de mi nuevo novio si tú-

Pero no pudo terminar, porque Manuel lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraban Julio y Daniel conversando tranquilamente. Le daban ganas de o maltratar o besar al hermano de su ex, pues sabía que era una debilidad suya. Sin embargo, se contuvo, con la decencia que aún guardaba.

–¿Quieres que te demuestre lo poco que me importa que tengas un nuevo novio?

Por supuesto que la respuesta de Miguel sería "no", porque estaba seguro que en realidad aún le importaba. Que todo lo que estaban haciendo era sólo una fase de frustración que necesitaban eliminar, gritar todo para volver a estar bien. La verdad sobre su supuesto _novio_ se le iba a escapar en algún momento si no se controlaba.

Julio y Daniel estaban confundidos, un poco asustados por lo que sucedía. Claro que ahora el paraguayo también estaba enterado sobre su ruptura y todo el drama que habían armado.

Al no obtener una respuesta, Manuel decidió mandar todo a la mierda y jalar a Julio de la camisa hasta que quedasen pocos centímetros que los separasen. Estuvo a punto de demostrarle a Miguel que verdaderamente, _supuestamente_ , no le importaba para nada que esté con Luciano.

Pero, felizmente, no lo consiguió.

–Claro, ¡me ves a mí con otro y tú te vas con 100 más! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo!?

Lo único que Manuel quería era ver sufrir a su ex pareja, clásico, y se dio cuenta que al probar con otros funcionaba. El hecho que Miguel aún se molestase cuando esté con otros chicos le daba esperanzas que quizás aún sentía algo por él, y si es que le explicaba todo pudiesen volver a estar juntos. Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía que ya era demasiado tarde, y había llevado todas sus oportunidades a la basura. De igual forma no iba a permitir que note ninguna debilidad, eso era seguro. Le demoró bastante poder mostrar sus sentimientos cuando estuvieron juntos, pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para volver a ocultarlos.

Ante la frustración de Miguel, quien ocultaba la profunda tristeza tras la molestia, Manuel quería abrazarlo y disculparse. Quizás irse a un lugar calmado para pensar. Pero no haría nada por el estilo. Más bien forzó una sonrisa triunfante, mirándolo casi con desprecio al soltar al asustado Julio.

–Si estái feliz con ese, ¡déjame buscar la felicidad en otro lado!

Allí mismo, sin pronunciar ni oír una sola palabra más, Miguel se llevó a su ex novio hacia algún otro sitio. No le importó ser cuidadoso, pues lo único que llenaba su mente era el enojo. Salieron del patio de la mansión. Subieron las escaleras. Quedaron en el falso silencio del piso superior, sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos.

Hasta qué punto habían llegado.


End file.
